115036-update-notes-1002-and-04-2014-feedback
Content ---- ---- ---- Euh what? | |} ---- ---- ---- Quest has been called like that for over year...... And is not Quest....is faction........... | |} ---- Sons of Ravok is a gang faction in the Crimelords instance......... | |} ---- The changes are nice to reduce time spent on first phases, however the new magic number for the last phase is unnecessary, that phase does not need a nerf, keep it a DPS check instead of being a pushover. No point nerfing content that's perfectly doable with 2 DPS dead already. PJSalt. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I've seen these notes! We will get them in as soon as reasonably possible. We're working hard to make sure the upcoming drops are as clean as possible to provide players with a high-quality experience with minimal bugs (bugs are something that you'll always get along the way but we do want to minimize them to a great degree). Hang in there, they are definitely in the pipeline to be released at a later date. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You can buy more action sets from the elder gem vendor. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- Agree with this, don't start dumbing stuff down now..or is this in preparation for the Assault Power changes I wonder... :) | |} ---- ---- Well there's lots of posts in the State of the Game from a couple weeks ago and some confirmation with the NR report and the TL;DR versions of said report that say that itemization changes are what's taking Drop 3 so long, not the new content so.,.......... Yeah, Drop 3. Considering the NR Report said it wouldn't be till late October, early November yeah, no Drop 3. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Timewise, it's a DPS loss. We went from 2.25 seconds for 3 GR casts to 2.55 seconds for 3 GR casts. We have reports in the Medic forum of up to a 25% DPS loss. Others are reporting only a 500 DPS loss. Either way, there's a loss going on as it takes 0.3 seconds longer to get all 3 GRs out there with this change. That's not even mentioning how our rotation Feels now. Dull and clunky with flat cast times. | |} ---- It hurts those who were using the cast-time exploit and benefits for those who didn't. The bug used to go both ways, you would often end up firing multiple slow casts in a row if you weren't aiming for the bug. Now it's constant and feels a lot less clunky for the non-exploiters. | |} ---- Except that wasn't the last iteration before today's patch 1.25 -> 0.85 -> 0.45? which makes it the same time for 3 casts as now. | |} ---- If you take a moment to think about it, there are various good reasons that the rune slot changes need to wait for the rest of the system changes (AP rebalance especially), and the rest of the system changes haven't been in testing for nearly as long. While there are some pieces that they could pull out, there is currently a QA bottleneck. So any partial system deployment would only serve to delay the full system deployment. And I don't think the people clamoring for the rune changes would be satisfied with just the additional stat options for each rune type. Its a similar situation for Expert Technologist Research, though that is more dependent on itemization changes. | |} ---- ---- ---- I thought the PTR was running on megaserver tech. Did that get rolled back with everything else? | |} ---- They had megaserver tech on there with Drop 3, but they removed both of that for some QA theater with the weekly. Since we are getting megaserver before drop 3 we will probably see a PTR build with just megaserver before we get (a hopefully more recent) drop 3 back. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- While I applaud the sentiment, in actual practice this is a horrible, horrible idea. The problem doesn't stem so much from the idea, though, as it does from the way the Wildstar client handles buffs that grant instacasts (probably on account of backchecking to ensure the buff is valid). Essentially it means that when you got Super-charged you would still have to wait for the server to validate the instacast, meaning you're looking at having to stop yourself from casting that 3rd GR until the query is returned to your client and the instacast highlight appears on your bar. If you don't, the client will just go ahead and make you cast the base, non-boosted version; in the same vein, if you tap your third GR ahead of time and queue the ability, the same thing happens. You would be voluntarily claiming a known and bad issue with Engineer's bioshell for yourself. TL;DR: making abilities instacast but making that instacast situational and requiring server confirmation will make your current level of clunkiness seem like ballet. The icing on the cake is that if you screw up and start to cast a slow GR because of latency or ability queuing, the natural instinct for most is to do a single jump to cancel it. Jumping... to abort a GR... yeah, can't see how that might lead a medic to have even more issues. ;) | |} ---- Okay I'm not that technically inclined. However if I'm understanding you properly, a simple workaround could be one long hold to cast/charge spell, i.e. takes 1.25s to cast GR 1x, hold it down 2.0s to cast it 2x, and hold 2.25s to cast it 3x. I can't imagine that's much different than other SS hold to charge and cast type spells now. That takes the buff element out of the equation and you still get rewarded for not interrupting your own GR casts. | |} ---- ---- ---- WTF is up with a new EULA all of a sudden? Was kinda waiting for a reason to drop the sub, this'll do it. C'ya Carbine. Good luck with F2P. | |} ---- ---- ---- Wow game breaking? seriously? Too much drama in here, I have to stop giving a *cupcake* for some time I think. | |} ---- 1. That change to T4 would be insanly OP ((1.25+0.75)/3 = 0.(6)s, currently medic with avarage GR cast time being 0.85s is strong, balanced even, I would say, if a bit boring, reducing avg cast time by almost 25% on ability that does more than 3/4 of our damage, well, that's a recipe for disaster). 2. GR T4 never worked properly, even when 3rd cast was insta cast. The difference was that before it worked against us, now (now, as in before this weekly patch) depending on what you did you could exploit it in your favour. While I dislike this solution a bit, it's the cleanest one in the end. | |} ---- Wait. What?!? You are seriously quitting game because of EULA? | |} ---- ---- ---- 1. You're missing the 3rd cast. Even if it's instant, because of animation, ping, and what not, it'd take more than 2s to cast 3. If the 3rd set was auto-cast and there was no animation associated with it, your point may be more accurate. I can't recall which ability does this (maybe an SS ability?) but there's another ability on a different class that works in a similar fashion IIRC. 2. Before the latest patch, you'd occasionally have a moments of GR rotations that worked as it was designed if you watched and listened to the cadence of GR casts. Think about it in terms of music: Whole note, quarter note, sixteenth note, whole, quarter, sixteenth. Or, pew...pew.pew...pew...pew.pew instead of pew..pew..pew..pew..pew..pew. The point is that casting GR is very monotonous and weightless now. The other classes have spenders that feel impactful and bursty, i.e. Rampage or Mind Burst. Now, our spender feels as unimpactful as our builder. | |} ---- ---- ---- They do if it's negative towards another player's feedback. | |} ---- To answer your question, we don't always delete negative feedback. We encourage all feedback, including negative as long as it's meaningful and constructive. It's hard to work with "Everything sucks! I hate this!". We would love for people to elaborate on their thoughts and tell us why they don't like something, or why it doesn't work for them. Detailed feedback, especially when it's negative, is something we can work with. | |} ---- Street Rat? i don't buy that! If only they'd look clllooooosseeerrrrrrrr! I can attest to this. I've complaining about the job Merkal is doing repeatedly, and often. I have also used fairly negative words to do so. All of these comments are still available on the forum. | |} ---- I second this. Personally i think GR is in a good spot by itself now, the other abilities still need changes though. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----